


Shattered Stones

by SugarAppleBlue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Hidden - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Death, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Oops, Puzzleshipping, Reincarnation, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Slow Burn, Time Shenanigans, bakura isnt a total dick, for a good ass plot, hot sand is dangerous pls wear sandals or footwear guys, i forgot how to tag its been so long, in which destiny tries her best to be accurate, kaiba's stupid dimension travel, memory world type stuff, post dsod, save yugi pls, yeah theyre gone, yugi barely understands anyone, yugi suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAppleBlue/pseuds/SugarAppleBlue
Summary: No matter how many adventures Yugi had gone through; this one, by far, might top all of the others. Finding himself in another reincarnated body, Yugi tries desperately to remember what had happened that caused him to be sent to the world created for the Pharaoh to rest in. Must he lose everyone just to see one man? And how does Kaiba manage to even visit this place? Many things don't add up and Yugi struggles between choices.





	1. Shards

**Author's Note:**

> H'yo my dudes alright uh. It's been about a year or so since i've posted anything. On top of that I'm writing for a new series/ship so. Be a little easy on me? I've got a pretty decent plot going but I might be slow to update as I don't get a lot of time. But hey, more time means I can work some kinks out with said plot. I'm also trying something different with the language barrier because not even I will be knowing what they're saying. And I don't have time to sit and study Afro-asiatic languages so I thought up a creative way to do so.
> 
> Bakura might be a bit ooc but he's still kinda of a dick so don't worry none. He's the only one who remembers anything, too so. Jazz hands.  
> I hope you dudes enjoy and  
> here's a
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7S7nQmZBJ9o)
> 
> that pretty much inspired a lot for this.

Something wasn't right. The dark surrounding him felt suffocating and uncomfortable. Heavy even. It made him blindly reach his hands up and outwards to grab onto whatever he could. But he grabbed onto nothing. It was then that he registered that he was falling- No… He was floating. Floating in a vast space of emptiness and a heavy feeling of loneliness settling in his chest. No one was around him. He didn't need to see through the immense darkness to be able to tell. Not a single breath uttered other than his own. Complete silence.

 

It was a horrible feeling and Yuugi could feel his lips pressing together in a quivering line. He had no recollections of what happened but this felt like something so much worse than the afterlife.

 

Possibly limbo.

 

But if he were dead, what had caused him to die? Yuugi could only remember him and Téa along with Tristan walking down the street to try and catch up with each other. Téa had just gotten back from school for her christmas break. Joey hadn't been able to stick around for long because he has to pick up his sister, Serenity.

 

They were all going to meet up at Yugi’s Game shop. Grandpa was waiting with some early gifts for them all.

 

 _Funny_ , Yugi thought. He couldn't remember their faces. Only bits and pieces.

 

The more he thought about it, the more all his memories felt like some kind of dream. The feeling was almost similar to what he'd felt in his duel with Diva, just before He came back to help. If only briefly.

 

Him…

 

 _Atem.._ Yugi reached a hand back up, though it was hard. It was almost like he was moving through molasses. But his soul jolted at the name, reaching out the same way his hands were.

 

Then he fell. It was sudden. The impact had him jolting upright in a sitting position and gasping for breath. Looking around wildly, all he could see was sand. A vast sea of it. Was this all some kind of weird dream? What kind of nightmare was this going to play out to be?

 

No, the sun beating down on him was much too hot to be a dream. Yugi could already feel himself sweating. The breeze rolling through the sands provided no aid as it only blew around hot, stifling air.

 

It made Yugi realize just how parched he was. How long had he been lying out in the sun?

 

Struggling to his feet, Yugi didn't think to look down until he felt the sand beneath his bare feet. It was hot and it caused him to shift back and forth, grimacing. He didn't take in the dark color of his skin or the loose skirt he wore; Yugi just knew he had to find some kind of shelter.

 

Without another thought or sense of direction, Yugi began to move. Quickly if only to somehow alleviate the burning sensation beneath his feet. He had no other clothing to protect his skin from the harsh beams of the sun. It didn't help that he had, apparently, already been in the sun for hours unconscious. If he didn't find any sort of shelter soon, Yugi knew he'd end up doing it again.

 

And even though his legs felt weak already, Yugi continued to move. If only to save his feet from possibly being damaged. He wished he had some type of shoes to cover his poor feet but he didn't.

 

Yugi felt so out of place. Confused, lost, and scared. If it wasn't for how hot he was, he might've had the energy to cry or at least tear up. But this was no situation to stand around and wait for some kind of help. He was in the middle of nowhere. On top of that, once night fell, the temperature would drop immensely. That much Yugi knew. He was stuck with either collapsing from heat exhaustion or freezing to death at night.

 

He wasn't sure how he'd even gotten here. A vague question in his mind even asked why his own appearance seemed different but the heat from the sun was beginning to prove too much against his exposed skin.

 

“Nhg…” Yugi grunted as his legs gave out, letting his body fall to its knees. He only kept himself up by catching himself on his hands.

 

The hot sand seared his palms but he couldn't move. It was then he realized just how heavy his breathing was. Yugi wasn't used to any of this. Domino City was never this hot and, when it did get pretty warm out, they had shops he could stand idly in to cool off.

 

Blond hair fell into his face. Even the deep auburn of the rest of his hair reached his shoulders. It was all knotted and tangled. It at least shielded his neck from such heat.

 

 _Maybe I could rest.. a little longer._ Yugi thought wistfully.

 

He had already been walking for what felt like hours and the sun was making him somewhat delirious. He wanted reprieve from the heat. Some kind of respite.

 

Yugi let his body collapse onto the heated sand but his mind barely processed the pain of it as his consciousness slipped into another plane.

 

He was floating in the darkness again but it was different. He could still feel his body lying on the sand even as he remained unconscious. Not like before where he seemed to be entirely engulfed by inky black space surrounding his somewhat physical body. If he were dead, why could he still _feel_ everything? What kind of world was he in?

 

All he could think of was Atem. It was the one word grounding him. He still vaguely thought of the others but Atem’s face shone fully in his mind's eye.

 

 _I want to see everyone again_. A plea.

 

“ _Your time is not done.”_

 

Yugi jolted awake again but this time, he was in a different area. A home of sorts. Trying to push himself up, Yugi could only hiss at the pain shooting up his arms. The source coming from his palms. Even his feet felt sore. Burned even. But the rest of the air felt cooler. Much cooler.

 

Glancing towards a window, he saw the night sky and frowned. How long had he been out again. Yugi felt incredibly disoriented. So much so he felt sick.

 

“----"

 

Yugi jumped at a voice. But the words did not register. He couldn't understand them. All he could do was stare at the rather tall, dark man with a head of greyish hair. Noting the scar upon his left cheek, Yugi struggled to backup a bit further only to knock over a mug of water.

 

He knew this man. He's seen him before when helping Atem duel Bakura in his past memories.

 

Bakura didn't look pleased that he'd scrambled away and knocked over the water. However, he made no move to lash out. Instead, he spoke again. Words he still couldn't understand.

 

Interrupting, Yugi leaned forward. “I don't understand.”

 

Dark purple eyes widened as he registered what Yugi was saying. But then a grin formed on his lips as he stepped forward to kneel in front of him.

 

“You're not him at all.” Came the man’s response. “It's little Yugi.”

 

Yugi didn't know whether to be scared or relieved that Bakura recognized him. Though he admitted to being glad that Bakura could communicate with him.

 

“You look quite different, you know.” The thief lifted his hand to touch Yugi’s face but the smaller boy shifted away.

 

“Different..? How are you here?” Yugi asked tentatively. He watched Bakura’s hand wearily as the man lowered it.

 

A low chuckled pulled Yugi’s attention back to the man's face. “I should be asking you that. This _is_ my time era.after everything happened with Pharaoh Atem and Zorc, my soul was sling shotted right back here.” A pause. “Whatever here is. Being in that ring for so long, I can't tell if I'm really in the past or some world formed by mere memories.”

 

Yugi felt his stomach drop. “What.. what do you mean?”

 

Bakura raised a brow. “Just as I said, Yugi. Though there's a chance you did some weird reincarnating backwards through time. Both choices mean the same thing; You've died.”

 

 _No._ Yugi went to place a hand to his temple only to hiss at the pain of having pressure against his palm. Feeling said pain cause him to look down at his own hands.

 

The tall man was right. Yugi looked different. He was no longer pale but rather, his skin was almost as dark as Bakura’s.

 

“You look like him.”

 

Yugi looked back up. “Atem..?”

 

“Indeed. Thought I found the great and mighty Pharaoh in the middle of the desert. You've grown.” Yugi caught a hint of fondness in the Thief’s voice. It was strange.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be evil?”

 

The expression on Bakura's face faltered. Though a brief laugh bubbled up. “After failing twice at world domination? Maybe it's just not my calling.”

 

Yugi’s brows raised incredulously. He couldn't completely tell if Bakura was joking or not but he was the one who'd saved him from dying out in the sand. Yugi had to at _least_ thank him for that.

 

Bakura moved away to pick the stone mug up, muttering something in his own tongue. Probably about the water Yugi had wasted.

 

“I'll bring some salve for your feet and palms. Maybe a pair of sandals if I'm feeling generous.” Yugi looked up at Bakura again.

 

“.. Thank you.”

 

The thief paused, glancing at Yugi. He then shook his head, expression unreadable as he exited the small, rather bare room.

 

There were but a few pillows here and there with heavy blankets. Stolen jewelry littered a corner, pouring out of a box that probably contained more. It didn't surprise Yugi in the least but Bakura's lack for intent to kill was. Everything was so strange.

 

What Bakura has said suddenly resurfaced in his mind. The possibility of being dead and either in a new life or another world terrified him. Yugi curled his hands into fists despite the pain. There was no way he could've up and died just before getting to his grandfather's game shop. Just after Téa had come back.

 

Would Yugi be able to see them again? Yugi wanted to know what happened.

 

There was an ache forming in his chest, causing his breathing to shudder. He realized, begrudgingly, that he was close to spilling tears.

 

If this was a new life, why did he feel as if he was the same age as he was then? Last June he had turned seventeen. Judging by the proportions of his body, he still was.

 

Fate could be so cruel just to grant a wish.

 

“-gi.. Yugi.” Bakura called. His face was pulled into an uncomfortable look when Yugi finally looked towards him. Probably because there were tears running down the boy's face.

 

A gruff sigh came from Bakura as he knelt down and held the stone mug to Yugi’s lips. He pushed Yugi's hands away when the boy tried to grab the cup.

 

“You'd drop it with the state your hands are in. Drink.”

 

Yugi did. As Bakura tipped the mug, Yugi drank what he could. Some slipped from his lips but the coolness was welcomed against the heat of his skin. Bakura pulled the mug away so he wouldn't drown the poor kid and Yugi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then his tears.

 

He watched as Bakura shifted to sit properly on the ground. He pulled something from his cloak and brought Yugi’s feet up to rest on his lap.

 

Noticing the strange look Yugi was giving him, Bakura only rolled his eyes. “You can't exactly do this yourself, can you?”

 

Yugi looked away.

 

“That's what I thought.”

 

Silence fell between them as Bakura took the time to lather Yugi's soles with the salve. He was impressed Yugi didn't flinch away considering there were blisters forming on the bottoms of his feet. He was lucky to find Yugi minutes after the boy had collapsed or the rest of his body might've been in the same state.

 

He did notice that Yugi seemed deep in thought so the pain was probably the farthest thing from his mind. Bakura almost felt bad. Yugi didn't belong here and he seemed just as confused as Bakura was to find him here, of all places.

 

He didn't know why he did it but Bakura squeezed the boy's ankle gently to gain his attention. Perhaps Yugi had rubbed off on him in the end but he'd never stop being a thief.

 

“I'll give you sandals. Try to wear them if you plan on walking through the desert again-"

 

“Can I see him? Atem?” Yugi snapped his gaze up to Bakura who fell silent. He seemed a bit annoyed with being cut off so rudely.

 

Even in the silence, Yugi waited patiently for Bakura's answer. The other man seemed reluctant, however. As if he was trying to break something to Yugi that even he couldn't say. But the moment Bakura locked gazes with Yugi, Bakura's resolve crumbled.

 

He'd gotten incredibly soft after everything that had happen and what he'd done to his host body.

 

He owed Yugi so he couldn't keep anything back. Especially not the truth.

 

“I don't think the Pharaoh would remember you.” Bakura explained, holding up a hand to keep Yugi from trying to interrupt. When Yugi settled back down, Bakura continued. “His puzzle is missing and I know the damn thing is linked with his mind the same way I was to the ring. It shouldn't affect him so but it has. Maybe I'm wrong about this being the reason but he's no different, of course, but I've seen Kaiba here.”

 

The younger boy perked up. “Kaiba?”

 

“Yes. Your Kaiba was here. Said something about dimension jumping with the help of a cube of sorts. Only I could understand him, like I understand you.” Looking down at Yugi’s feet, Bakura moved them back onto the sleeping pallet. “Pharaoh could not. If he had his memories, I'm sure he could but he doesn't have all of them. I'm not saying he won't eventually remember you, but neither of you would be able to understand each other. Getting into the palace might be easy for you, however, considering you're basically his reincarnate.”

 

Yugi looked down at his lap, chewing at his bottom lip.

 

“This building is on the outskirts of his kingdom so it won't take long to get there.”

 

The boy then looked up. “Why are you helping me?”

 

Bakura laughed uneasily. “With the millennium ring gone, I have no means of continuing my plans. Besides, I think you once said it's never too late for people to change. I suppose I feel a tad guilty, too; I was angry my people were killed and I was a hypocrite about it.”

 

“You mentioned Kaiba had somehow gotten here. If he did, does that mean I could go back?”

 

All Bakura could offer was a shrug. “That's.. not something I can answer. Though, I assume that if you're here in this body..-"

 

“Don’t… bring that up.” Yugi’s voice wavered. He didn't want to think this was the afterlife.

 

He forced himself to think about what could have possibly happened to both the ring and the puzzle. Atem had destroyed the one in Yugi's era. Could that have possibly been the same for this one? It wouldn't make much sense unless Atem decided he wanted to rest in peace entirely-

 

“He had the puzzle when Kaiba showed up.”

 

Bakura seemed to have read his thoughts. But Yugi had been told he was an open book quite a lot.

 

“What… could that mean?” Yugi asked.

 

“Maybe he’s choosing to forget, Yugi. You and the others lost him, it's the same way for him. Pharaoh Atem lost you guys as well. He had the power to seal his soul in the puzzle and wipe his memory clean before, maybe it was too painful for him.”

 

Yugi could only feel his heart ache. Why would Atem choose to forget them? Is it because all those memories were misplaced in a world like this?

 

A world that didn’t seem right to exist in the first place?

 

Yugi's skin paled at the thought. This was all too much and he didn't want to think anymore of it.

 

Shaking his head, Yugi turned away from Bakura. It wouldn't make sense to be in the past. This all had to be some kind of formed world for the Pharaoh to rest. It only meant Yugi had been forced to leave his life behind so suddenly and now, because of his connection to the Pharaoh, he was placed here. With all of his memories of his friends and family. Maybe he could understand why Atem wanted to forget. His heart was already aching so much at the thoughts of never seeing them again.

 

Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be some sort of place to rest peacefully?

 

There were also speculations that some souls were forced to drown in sadness and despair after they die. Yugi didn't want that. As much as he missed Atem, he hadn't wanted to die.

 

_“Think of it as a way of living a second life. Learn to accept grief and you may rest easy.”_

 

Yugi lifted his head at the voice. It almost sounded like Shadi but he couldn't be sure. Regardless, Yugi could only feel some kind of irritated fierce determination well up inside him. Turning his head back towards Bakura, Yugi spoke.

 

“I want to see him still.”

 

Bakura wasn’t sure what kind of answer he was expecting but it was so like Yugi to seem utterly determined to do what he thought was right. To do what he wanted to. Maybe part of Yugi wanted to make sure that Atem was okay and then he’d be on his way to figuring out on how to get back to his own time? Bakura shook his head as he raised his arms above his head to stretch out his limbs.

 

He took a moment to consider just how long it would take Yugi’s soles and palms to heal from being forced against the hot sand. Bakura then nodded to himself as he pulled out a pair of sandals from where they were sitting next to his side. They were made of palm instead of leather like the ones he wore. It was all he had left. Placing them next to Yugi, he spoke.

 

“I wouldn't have expected a different answer from you. However, how do you expect to communicate with him if all you can understand and speak is Japanese?” The question left Yugi gaping like a fish momentarily. Yugi’s cheeks puffed out an Bakura snorted unattractively.

 

Bringing his knees up, Bakura rested his elbows against them. “That’s what I thought. So, while you’re here resting up til those feet of yours get better, I’ll teach you at least how to read and write.”

 

Yugi still wasn’t used to the thief being _nice_. It was absolutely surreal but he chose not to bring it up again. However, he still wondered if Bakura had some kind of ulterior motive.

 

Shaking his head at the thought physically, Yugi crossed his arms carefully over his lap. It was a bit rude of him to assume but after everything Bakura had done, it was hard not to question him. One thing stood for certain, Yugi was immensely grateful that Bakura had rescued him from the desert and was willing to help him see Atem. Yugi felt his chest swell at the thought of seeing the man again. It almost pushed away the empty feeling of possibly never seeing his friends or family.

 

“Yugi.”

 

“Huh..?” Dark colored eyes snapped up towards the man, questioning.

 

Bakura shook his head and placed a hand on Yugi’s ankle again, briefly. “Nothing. We’ll begin tomorrow but get some rest.” He advised before pushing himself up. Walking out of the room, Bakura casted another glance towards the boy.

 

Even he was curious as to how Yugi had passed and why his soul was sent here. It was cruel to a boy who had such a big heart.

 

Irritation filled Bakura’s being but he had to stuff it down. Being nice was pissing himself off but it wasn’t supposed to be easy. The man just had no more energy to try and overthrow the Pharaoh once again. Seto had no desire to do so either, not here.

 

Bakura felt bad for not telling Yugi everything. Not even he fully understood how he still existed. But who would have the heart to tell him there was no going back to his own time and life?

 

The fact that Kaiba somehow managed to travel here that one day was incredibly dangerous. But Kaiba was so full of himself that he’d apparently do anything to get his duel with Atem. Even after realizing his situation, Kaiba had claimed he would come back as if Atem understood him.

 

As Bakura settled himself comfortably outside to enjoy the night sky, Yugi shifted himself to lay down. He grabbed a few of the scattered pillows to place beneath his head so it’d be more comfortable to lay. His body was exhausted despite having been unconscious for nearly an entire day. All of the emotional stress was the main cause. The pain was another.

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for Yugi to slip back into sleep. This time it wasn’t scary. It merely allowed his mind to rest awhile but the foreboding feeling of loneliness seeped into his bones. He knew he’d miss his friends dearly, especially his grandpa.

 

But there was a chance to see another that meant something so dear to him. His fingers curled into loose fists at the thought of seeing Atem soon.

 

The fear of not being remembered didn’t even bother him. What future events possibly held was something Yugi forced himself to not worry about. He only hoped things would go well and he would figure out what was going on. Why he was here and why Atem chose to forget.

 

Maybe these shattered fragments of present happenings could be put together. Like another puzzle to solve.

 

Yugi could only hope.


	2. Shimmering Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are being put into motion and Bakura hopes his plan will work. Yugi's not too pleased with Bakura's thievery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! It made me super happy to see the feedback. I was really nervous about posting anything for a new fandom, especially for these two dweebs, Yugi and Atem. But now ive got two other fic ideas along with this one for these boys and, oh gosh, i havent had this much fun with fanfic in a long time. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story!!

Bakura didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. Only that the rising sun peeking over the sea of sand greeted him where he laid against the side of what he would call a home. The light shining on his face caused him to squint even with his eyes already shut, scrunching it up in annoyance. Giving a muffled grunt, Bakura lifted his head from the clay wall and glared back at the sun in a silent threat. Of course, all he got back was being blinded temporarily and he had to look away. Bringing his hands out of the red cloak he wore, Bakura rubbed at his face and eyes as he shifted to push himself up.

 

As he stood he stumbled a bit. His mind was much too groggy for him to properly take in his surroundings. So once he was inside his humble home, Bakura took a long moment to stretch. He hadn't meant to fall asleep outside but he had been so comfortable, oddly enough.

 

Looking towards the boy curled up in what little pillows Bakura had, he frowned. After Yugi had fallen asleep, Bakura had taken the liberty to dress his burns again and made sure to wrap them with some old cloth he had laying around. Even the boy's hands. The kid slept like a rock and didn't move at all but really, who could blame him. Yugi had been through a lot for just one day. Kneeling down, Bakura hesitated before gently shaking Yugi’s shoulder. He didn't get a response aside from a small groan.

 

Annoyed, the thief shook him a bit harder as he called out to Yugi. “Wake up.”

 

He made his tone urgent, hoping it would rouse the boy from his slumber. Deep plum eyes blinked open momentarily as Yugi muttered under his breath. Bakura pulled his hand away in favor of rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

 

 _This kid really won't wake up for anything, will he?_ Bakura huffed in amusement at the thought.

 

Dropping down onto his ass beside the kid, he felt his own stomach growl. He had planned on heading to the market yesterday but Yugi had hindered him from doing so. And because of that, he didn't have any food. Not even for Yugi to eat if he ever woke up. With a discontent sigh, Bakura figured there was no harm in letting Yugi sleep a bit longer.

 

He honestly didn't peg the kid to be the type to be comfortable sleeping on the hard floor. Yugi must've been exhausted.

 

Lips pursing into a contemplative line, Bakura glanced down at the wrappings around Yugi’s hands. He didn't think much about it as he reached his hand down to take one of Yugi's into his own. Bakura turned the boy's hand so his palm was facing upwards. He didn't have any intention of unwrapping his hand but Bakura still wondered how Yugi put up with the pain without complaint.

 

If it had been Bakura, he knew he would've been complaining every two seconds about how he couldn't walk or hold things.

 

Yugi’s hand pulled away and Bakura looked up to find the boy giving him an odd look through the sleepy haze of his eyes.

 

“Didn't label you as a hand holder.” Yugi grunted out, stretching. He was unaware of the man bristling beside him as Yugi took a moment to allow all the feeling to flow back through his limbs.

 

“I wasn't-"

 

“I know.” Yugi gave half of a laugh. The boy pushed himself up onto his knees carefully as he looked down at his own hands. Experimentally, he flexed his fingers a few times and curled them into fists. Content with being able to move his hands properly even with the wrappings, Yugi looked back towards Bakura.

 

“I know you were just looking at them. It almost woke me up when you dressed the burns.” Yugi explained.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. “You'll wake up for that but not when I try to wake you up?”

 

Yugi shrugged. “My feet really hurt.”

 

Bakura hesitated. His annoyed expression melted away. A silence fell between them even as Yugi yawned and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. It seems his hands were okay at least. Or he just might be putting up with that pain, too. Bakura was never sure how Yugi did it. How he put himself through so much and still stood back up.

 

Speaking of standing up, Yugi was struggling onto his feet and it was all Bakura could do to get up and catch Yugi before he fell onto the hard, clay floor. “Idiot.”

 

Shifting Yugi's weight, Bakura helped the boy stand. Yugi only gave a pained look for a brief moment. Instinctively he held onto the thief as he carefully rocked back and forth on the soles and balls of his feet. The pain was definitely there but it wasn't as bad as before.

 

“You shouldn't be standing.”

 

“I have to pee and I'm hungry.” Was Yugi’s only defense as he stepped away from Bakura.

 

Yugi was slow about his steps, letting his legs and body get used to the discomfort and pain of the blisters.

 

“I'm taking you to the bazaar then, later.”

 

“As long as I'm not around if you decide to steal something.”

 

Bakura smirked at the retort, bringing a hand up to his temples. Yugi disappeared outside and Bakura was left to stand and figure out how he was going to get Yugi to sit still long enough to teach him anything. Of course, he had to agree with Yugi on being hungry. His stomach growled just to remind him, too.

 

Moving the pillows out of the way, Bakura picked up the sandals Yugi left behind. Yugi was so caught up in everything, he probably forgot about them. Which would cause no harm at this hour because the sand was cool. The sun hadn't been out long enough for it to heat it to dangerous temperatures quite yet. Still, he would have to make sure Yugi would get into the habit of bringing them with him. Even if Yugi didn't need them.

 

Bakura then hesitated with a decision. He turned and grabbed a few rolled up pieces of parchment and, as he heard Yugi shuffling back inside, he motioned the boy over.

 

“I know I said I'd take you to the market, but you must stay here.” Bakura turned towards Yugi, handing over the things he had gathered. “If you're bored, you can try reading over these. I know your grandfather could read them-"

 

“He.. only taught me a little.”

 

“A little can go a long way.” Yugi quirked a brow at the encouraging tone of the Thief's voice. It still sounded flat, and kind of annoyed.

 

Shaking his head as he took the bindings and papyrus, Yugi looked back up at the man. Bakura was at least a foot taller than him still. “If you want me to stay, fine. I don't think I want these blisters tearing anyways.”

 

A heavy hand placed itself on Yugi’s shoulder. “Good. I'll start teaching you once I'm back. I can't expect you to learn on your own entirely, but I'm pretty bad at teaching.”

 

“I’ll manage.” The tilt to Yugi’s lips showed pure amusement. The boy looked down at what now laid in his arms. A few seemed a bit heavy, what with the ornaments keeping them enclosed. Yugi had a suspicion that these were probably stolen from a noble of sorts. With the thought crossing his mind, Yugi gave Bakura an uneasy look.

 

“Are these like..-" Before he could finish his question, Bakura was already walking outside. Yugi's shoulders dropped miserably as his cheeks puffed out.

 

“Great.” Yugi muttered.

 

He moved unevenly towards where he had been laying before. He took great care in placing everything down and part of him was glad Bakura didn't hand him any stone slabs. Yugi didn't even know if he had any. Glancing towards a few words of text on the pages, Yugi's lips pursed. He could only recognize a few hieroglyphics and some seemed to be in Sumerian. It seemed to be a little out of place for this century but it surely wasn't uncommon. Yugi just knew he couldn't understand any of it but he supposed he could start with what he _could_ understand from what his grandfather had taught him.

 

Yugi was sure Grandpa Mutou had even read him the Story of Sinuhe once before. Recently even. But Yugi could barely remember it at the moment. He could barely remember his friends. His mind felt so muddled with so much going on. It almost felt like something was trying to make him forget.

 

The feeling of being lost and confused still settled deep in his belly. It only grew the longer he looked at the pile. Bakura probably just thought of a last minute distraction for Yugi before darting off.

 

He wondered why the man had changed his mind. Maybe because Yugi was in no shape to be walking on his feet anytime soon? Yugi just hoped Bakura would bring back something to eat. Even if it was small.

 

Still, Yugi had no room to complain. It would seem pointless but Yugi refused to let go of the small light of hope he had. What that hope was for, Yugi really didn't know. To go back to his own world possibly or to see Atem and figure out how to help the both of them completely come to terms with everything. Options continued to run through his mind as he stared at the foreign language written on these pages.

 

Leaning back eventually, Yugi rested his hands behind him to keep himself propped up where he sat. He felt something cool and metallic beneath his fingers, drawing his attention to it instead of the heap of words Yugi didn't know. He didn't even know where to really begin.

 

There was a silver chain on the floor and, attached to it, was a cartouche. The one Téa had gotten Atem so he wouldn't forget his name. Where had it come from and how did it get here of all places?

 

Had he been wearing it when Bakura found him? He knew he had it around his neck when walking with his friends; but, how did only that piece alone make it here when not even his actual body did? It didn't seem to make sense but Yugi picked it up and rested the cartouche in his palm with the hieroglyphics facing upwards. Maybe this world of memories wasn't supposed to make sense.

 

It was filled with long deceased souls and items that held dark magic that could be used for both good and evil. But, like Yugi’s soul, this necklace was also part of Atem in some way. It was what had saved them all before.

 

Running his thumb over the engraved markings, a sad smile pulled at his face. He was going to get to see him soon. And, although Yugi was excited-- elated even-- Bakura's words still rang through his mind.

 

“He won’t remember me.” He spoke aloud, eyes downcasted towards the stone floor. “I'm unwillingly intruding through his memories… his afterlife..”

 

 _Forgive me, Atem. I can't find a way to leave until I see you again._ Yugi looked towards the window, feeling the early morning breeze rolling through. He kept stomping down the idea of him possibly being dead as well.

 

Bring the necklace up, Yugi managed to place it around his neck. His hands weren't as bad as his feet so it wasn't difficult to move his fingers to close the clasp. Looking back towards the untouched documents, Yugi sighed.

 

Perhaps he could look over them while Bakura was away. He had to start somewhere, at least.

 

* * *

 

“Lousy merchants.” Bakura grumbled under his breath, tucking the stolen goods beneath his robes. Pressing his back against the stone wall of a shop, Bakura glanced around before peeking around the corner to check and see if anyone had seen him turn this way.

 

He had been chased down the street after some kid had ratted him out. He had given said kid the dirtiest look he could muster before slipping through the crowds of people. Maybe wearing red robes in a sea of people who had no money for such cloth wasn't the best idea. He tended to stand out quite a lot. Pulling off said robe, he folded it before stuffing it beneath the white one he wore. It was a thicker fabric than his shenti so it was hard to see through.

 

Still, he was annoyed to be forced to blend in now but it would save him from getting captured in the end.

 

Stepping away from the wall, Bakura began walking through the crowd again, weaving through. “Yugi better thank me for this.” He muttered in his own tongue. Though it had been his own decision to run these ‘errands’, he could still blame it on Yugi if he wanted. He felt like everytime that boy or his friends were around, trouble always started. Of course, he used to be what caused some of the trouble so he couldn't really put the full blame on them. Complaining about them was a different story because Bakura did it all the time.

 

Yugi’s heart was much too big and attracted a lot of unnecessary evil because they all assumed he was vulnerable. Bakura now knew that he wasn't. Not anymore, at least.

 

 _Don't get all sentimental over a brat._ Bakura scolded himself with a roll of his eyes. Though his heart was still cold, he couldn't bring himself to leave Yugi helpless. In a way, Yugi had also saved Bakura's soul from a spiraling void of hate. Not that Bakura would have minded much.

 

Distracting himself from his asinine thoughts, Bakura observed the crowd. The merchants were yelling out prices and deals as the people talked and bustled about. It was especially crowded today; perhaps new goods had come in or special dinners were being made. Flourishes of cloth and carpets adorned the streets and homes. Kids ran around, playing and weaving through people easily. Even the stands seemed more decorated-- perhaps hoping to attract more customers than the other merchants. None of harems were open today, which seemed a bit odd. Usually there were women, or men, coaxing people walking by for a bit of fun. But they all seemed occupied with preparing for some sort of event.

 

Bakura thought nothing of it as he bumped into a few people just to steal valuable things he had spotted before hand. No one noticed-- not during such a busy morning.

 

Though he didn't mind crowds, Bakura felt just a bit frantic to find an open area. It just seemed like an endless sea to him and his nerves were a bit fried. Possibly because Bakura wasn't the greatest person around noises so early in the morning.

 

“By the Gods, let this crowd ease.” Bakura groused irritably to himself.

 

He paused the moment he spotted a jeweler stand. On display was quite a few nice pieces. Thinking to himself, he figured Yugi would have a better chance of entering the palace if he looked the part.

 

Biting his lip in contemplation, Bakura stared at the pieces of gold and blue/purple jewels. Some even red and green. How could he possibly take it all without causing _too_ much of a scene? He was still very much wanted around these parts which is why he tended to wear cloaks at times. It was definitely an easier way to go unnoticed. So many of the villagers wore them so it was hard to discern who the thief really was. Taking a moment to contemplate, he asked himself if he really needed to steal them and risk being caught.

 

Hell, he would definitely get caught if he were to take it all.

 

Bakura closed his eyes as he felt a sense of determination well up inside him. He had made his decision and he turned to move.

 

Only one way to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugi had the papers and scrolls laying around him where he laid on his stomach on the floor. He had a few pillows beneath him so it wasn't uncomfortable. At least, not entirely. There was no real way for him to make any notes so Yugi did the best he could. He was currently biting at his thumb whistle carding through familiar looking papers. They seemed to be popular pieces but Yugi still couldn't comprehend any of it.

 

He was almost relieved when he heard Bakura shuffling inside only for his stomach to drop when he looked up.

 

“You… _stole_ all of that, didn't you?!” Yugi’s voice raised as well as his body.

 

Now standing, Yugi glanced at the clothes and jewelry Bakura had. He saw bread and other foods as well but that was beside the point. Before Yugi could continue, however, Bakura tossed over some bread and an apple or two. Yugi fumbled to catch them as he didn't have good grip again quite yet.

 

Begrudgingly, Yugi bit into the bread as a smirk appeared on Bakura's face.

 

“It stuff you'll need. It won't be missed.” Bakura lied. Yugi knew he was but he was too preoccupied with eating. He hadn't realized how empty his stomach was until he took a bite.

 

 _A burger would be so much better right now._ Yugi thought, settling back down on the floor.

 

Bakura raised a brow at the scene of Yugi glaring at the bread. It didn't seem like the boy even knew he was doing it but Yugi was eating pretty fast. “Hey-" Bakura's voice was uneven. “Slow down, okay? I don't need you coughing it all up.”

 

At the comment, Yugi immediately looked up and lowered the bread loaf from his mouth. He took the time to chew and swallow before muttering an apology. Bakura could only offer an amused laugh in response as he dug through what he had stolen. The boy across from the thief stared at the items wearily like they were some kind of dangerous weapon. Bakura could feel Yugi’s unease but he brushed it off as he gathered things into his arms.

 

Pulling off a piece of bread, Yugi started idly munching as he watched Bakura curiously.

 

“How's the ‘reading’ going?”

 

“Can’t understand a word of it.” Yugi responded, a bit displeased.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Bakura stood back up. “It's not all hard. Not the hieroglyphics at least.” He stepped forward with the items and clothing in hand. As he approached Yugi, he crouched to set them down beside the other boy.

 

“That's easy for you to say.” Yugi defended.

 

“It'll be easy for you, too. You're incredibly clever.”

 

Yugi quirked a brow in interest towards the thief. “Was that a compliment?” There was a cheerful lit to his voice. Though he was joking, Yugi caught the irritated look on Bakura's face because of it.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Yugi criss crossed his legs easily. His attention fell back to the clothing and jewelry resting beside him. Did Bakura really expect him to wear all of this? There was no way a normal person would get away with stealing so much at once. There was a frown of distaste pulling over Yugi's expression. He had to force himself to look away from the pile before he could feel himself become angry. Even though he knew Bakura was trying to help, there were much better ways of going about these kinds of things. The food, however, was greatly appreciated.

 

Being hungry made Yugi feel somewhat alive but he didn't know if that scared him more or less. No matter what he tries to distract himself with, Yugi found himself thinking about his situation. It was beginning to stress him out a little.

 

Bakura took one of the apples he had given Yugi and bit into it. The sound pulled Yugi out of his thoughts and he realized that the thief had been staring at him. Watching rather intently.

 

“Why don’t we work on teaching you to read?” Bakura offered.

 

Yugi gave a quick nod, ready to learn something and keep his mind off of things. “I'm ready.”

 

* * *

 

There was a steady beeping noise and some kind of air pump in the background. It sounding almost like breathing. The audible influx of air before it expelled said air somewhere else. Despite not being fully awake yet, Téa could tell they were in a hospital just from those sounds alone. It smelled awfully sterile as if to prove this fact and it almost gave her a headache the moment Téa opened her eyes. The harsh light of the hospital room caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head. The movement caused strain in her shoulders, eliciting a pained groan from the back of her throat. Even that felt sore. She could only imagine it would hurt to speak, if only a little.

 

Opening her eyes again, Téa could see a familiar head of blonde and auburn hair. She recognized it immediately, no matter how messy the boy's hair was. His fingers were twitching against the sheets of the bed he laid in but otherwise, he didn't move. Téa could see part of his face and there were bandages littering over the pale skin. Yugi must've been hurt badly but.. how?

 

“Yu-..” Téa’s voice cracked. “Yugi..!” She tried again, wincing at the pain of speaking. She had been right. Her throat hurt from disuse.

 

The boy in the other bed didn't respond. She couldn't really move to check on him. Her body wouldn't allow it. Worry began to eat at her but she could hear and see his heart monitor. It seemed his heartbeat was faint but it was still going. It only gave her little relief to know this but it also worried her more.

 

Taking a moment to adjust in her bed, Téa looked around again to see Tristan not too far away from them but he was on the other side of the room. He was awake and cut in a few places. Bruises and a casted arm as well. He looked up when he noticed Téa trying to sit up. There was an uneasy smile on his face.

 

“Hey, be careful.” Tristan warned, brows furrowed. Téa paused and, as if to point out Tristan’s warning, pain shot through her body. A dull ache almost. Nothing too bad, thankfully.

 

“That Earthquake was pretty bad. They had to take us downtown just to get us into a still standing hospital.” He gave her an uneasy smile.

 

Téa leaned forward a bit as she sat up. It seemed she hadn't been as injured as Tristan but her body still ached. Running a hand through her rubble coated hair, she sighed. “Earthquake, huh..?”

 

“Yeah, we got caught in a tumbling building.”

 

Pieces of the event connected together. They had been walking down the street in the direction of Yugi’s home. They were all going to spend Christmas eve together and pass out in the livingroom floor. But halfway there, the ground had began to shake and there was nowhere safe to really run to.

 

A thought of Yugi’s Grandpa ran through her mind. Was he okay? She hoped the Mutou family was alright.

 

“Do you know if Yugi is okay?” She asked, dropping her hands into her lap. She caught the sad look on Tristan’s face and she felt her heart sink a little.

 

Tristan gestured his good hand towards Yugi’s bed. “He hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said his vitals and brain activity is fine but he was really injured. Couple of broken bones and such... He tried pushing me and you out of the way so we wouldn't get hurt.”

 

Bringing a hand up to her face, she closed her eyes. “Oh, Yugi…” Téa murmured worriedly. “I hope you're okay.” She leaned her head forward, hands dropping to grip at the hospital blanket.

 

“Wake up soon..”

 

* * *

 

Yugi looked up when he heard Téa’s voice, causing him to sit up and look around. Bakura seemed annoyed by this as they had been making great progress on teaching Yugi how to read and speak a little in his language. Even Bakura sat up as he watched Yugi look up worriedly. It took a moment for Yugi to notice Bakura was staring at him but he didn't care. Maybe he was just hallucinating her voice or he could have actually heard it.

 

They were in the world of Atem’s memories of sorts and Yugi's friends _were_ close to his heart.

 

However, Bakura didn't seem to know why he was looking around and Yugi eventually settled back down, a frown etching onto his lips. His fingers fiddled with the corners of the paper yet he did not look back up at Bakura. The man seemed quiet himself, probably observing the way Yugi was acting. Perhaps out of concern or mere curiosity but he said nothing of it. Instead, Bakura cleared his throat to gain Yugi’s attention again.

 

It worked.

 

“Either you had an epiphany or you lost something.”

 

Yugi gave a whisper of a grunt in response before speaking. “Yeah, my friends. I thought I heard Téa’s voice.”

 

Two dark brows raised in surprise, soon hidden by the white of his hair. Bakura then shook his head before continuing. “If you heard her voice then there's a chance you're not dead.”

 

“Really..?” Yugi lifted his gaze, eyes gleaming with a sliver of hope. His expression seemed torn between hopefully and sad. Bakura couldn't understand why-- the boy was a mystery to him.

 

Yugi was a bit unpredictable at times.

 

Bakura shrugged at Yugi. “Perhaps. But we must continue, there's only so much time in the afterlife before even you become impatient.” He pointed out snidely.

 

A laugh broke through the boy's lips. “You're right..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter @millenniumglow_ where i doodle lame stuff for my aus and post previews of my fics everynow and then  
> I hope you enjoyed ♡♡♡


	3. Pharaoh with no Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me with how slow I've been. I'm always working but I thank all of you for being very patient with me. I have no plans of abandoning this and im even working on another fic for this dorks. Please enjoy this chapter.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Bakura taught him how to read the hieroglyphics from start to finish after teaching Yugi words and letters. It didn't take Yugi as long as he thought it would've to absorb the knowledge. The kid was like in intellectual sponge, soaking up any piece of information he could. Granted, Yugi didn't know it all and could only speak very few words due to the differences in tongue movements but Bakura was sure it wouldn't take Yugi much longer to fully learn how to read and write. Perhaps even speak their language.

 

Bakura had stolen enough for during those past few days that neither of them really went hungry by nightfall. The clothing he had stolen, well; it had taken a lot of coaxing for Bakura to get Yugi to wear said clothing. And jewelry.

 

“Bakura, this is really too much..” Yugi complained for the third time that day. He was standing and messing with the bangles on his wrists, frowning in uncertainty.

 

Yugi had been on his feet and walking a lot more though it would still be a good bit before his feet fully healed. It was good that Yugi wasn't in a lot of pain now. He still had to sit down but Bakura wasn't going to push him. The blisters were still tender and it would burn much more if they were to tear so the thief had Yugi to sit more than stand.

 

Feet being burned here in the desert wasn't uncommon but many knew to wear some sort of sandal. It was usually children who were to be injured by the sand.

 

“Too much?” Bakura scoffed. The bangles around his wrists clacked together as he tossed slices of an apple into his mouth. He'd been cutting it up with the dagger he carried. “I'd say it's not  _ enough _ but I'm not making you wear all of it.”

 

Yugi casted him an annoyed look. “I can't believe you stole all of this.  _ That's  _ why it's too much.”

 

Another reminder of Bakura's thievery. It only proved to amuse the man further despite Yugi’s disapproval. Chuckling to himself, Bakura leaned his head back while maintaining eye contact with Yugi.

 

“If it's such a big deal, go take all of it back.”

 

“That would make me seem suspicious.” Yugi countered, crossing his decorated arms over his chest. He had to admit, he was pretty comfortable in what he was wearing.

 

Bakura shook his head, lifting a hand to gesture at Yugi’s appearance. “You already look suspicious. Sure there are minor details that are different but they'd think you were Pharaoh Atem.”

 

The response didn't make Yugi very happy. “Is that why I'm dressed like this? Because I look like him?” violet eyes narrowed towards the thief. He only avoided Yugi’s gaze instead. “Seriously, Bakura? I'll be tried as an imposter!”

 

Yugi threw his hands up into the air and Bakura winced.

 

“I've got it planned out, okay? Stop worrying so much.”

 

Bakura was too nonchalant about the whole thing but it didn't settle right in his gut that he'd be mistaken for Atem again. He never minded before when they shared a body but Atem was a completely different person. Yugi didn't want to give the wrong impression. A dry laugh left his lips and Yugi brought a hand to his face, covering it. He knew he was about to get himself into a whole lot of shit but Yugi didn't know if he was ready for it.

 

Dropping his hand, he looked back towards Bakura. “And, what pray tell, is your plan?” Yugi asked, brows furrowed in obvious annoyance.

 

The thief paused, holding up a glittering necklace as he had been admiring it. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat the piece down. Settling into a criss-crossed position, Bakura gave him an uncertain look. He knew Yugi wasn't going to like it.

 

“There’s a festival today..” He started, testing the waters of Yugi’s reaction so far. When Yugi didn't say anything, he continued. “It's for the Pharaoh. He'll be in town, basking in the love of his people and such and, while he's out of the palace, I can slip you in.”

 

Yugi tensed. The plan really didn't make sense. If anything, Bakura was even worse than Marik was at ideas. The man seemed to see his skepticism.

 

“No one will know because no one can see Pharaoh Atem. He'll be in a sort of carriage as you call them; and it's really not unlike Atem to slip off and back to the castle.”

 

A groan left his lips. “Bakura, I'm not going through with this. I don't know if it's because you're no longer under the influence of the ring but you  _ suck _ at thinking things through lately. There are so many things wrong with this plan!”

 

A dramatic scoff left Bakura as he placed a hand over his chest in offense. Only adding to it, he upturned his nose at Yugi and sneered.

 

“I'm the  _ only  _ one thinking of plans so what choice do you have?!” Bakura puffed out his cheeks. The action seemed completely uncharacteristic for Bakura almost as if he were pouting. He might as well be. “I'm just trying to help you see your man, Yugi.”

 

The boy bristled. “Don't phrase it in such a way. What's crawled up your ass and died?” Rubbing at his temples, Yugi didn't wait for an answer.

 

He turned away and moved towards the collection of scripts Bakura had in hopes to distract himself. He reached out to pick one up but he thumbed at the paper idly. His lips pursed as he stared at the papyrus. Yugi had no intentions of disrespecting Atem. All he wanted to do was go to see him but Bakura seemed to have other plans. A thought crossed his mind, telling him that perhaps he should figure out a way to see the Pharaoh himself. One that doesn't involve posing as him. It was almost like Yugi was disrespecting himself as well. A cruel joke that Atem no longer dwelled in a puzzle where Yugi could see him again. He really couldn't help it but it just felt entirely wrong to do.

 

The sigh Bakura gave, caught Yugi’s attention. Looking over his shoulder, he gave the thief a questioning look.

 

“Fine, I'll figure something else out. You can drop the jewelry if you want but I think the festival would be fun for you.” Bakura placed his hands on his hips once he was standing.

 

Yugi looked down at the bangles, armbands, and necklaces he wore before pressing his lips into a thin line. He was beginning to quite like how the gold contrasted against his darker skin. Even if he still wasn't used to it.

 

“I'll… keep them on.” Yugi admitted.

 

A laugh bellowed from Bakura's belly but he didn't tease Yugi about it further. It surely wouldn't fair well for the boy's mood which was already souring from the laugh he gave.

 

Yugi did, however, remove a few pieces from around his neck so he could tuck Atem’s cartouche beneath the linen around his neck. Surely if someone were to see that, it would cause questions. He worked on making himself just a little less princey and more like himself.

 

If he could even do that. Yugi missed his old clothes.

 

These just made him feel a bit too breezy. It would take awhile for him to get used to it the way Bakura was. The thief just didn't seem to care about modesty. Though, with the heat outside, Yugi was also grateful for the loose clothing and linens.

 

Bakura glanced over, seeing Yugi remove things here and there. The majority of the rings adorning his fingers came off and Bakura made a mental sarcastic face in the act of mocking Yugi. He huffed, uncrossing his legs to push himself up.

 

“Let's head into town. Wear the cloak; we can't let anyone see you.” Bakura instructed.

 

Yugi paused to glance around for the cloak, brows furrowed. He bent down to shift through the pile Bakura had made of stolen clothing. He vaguely remembered what it looked like but it didn't take Yugi long to find it. He draped it over his shoulders, clasping it together with a broach like ornament. Dropping his hands, he looked back at Bakura.

 

Bakura pointed to Yugi's feet and the boy frowned. Yuugi would've been fine wearing the sandals but Bakura had been insisting he wore something more expensive.

 

The younger one sighed, looking away as he knelt to grab the white linen like slippers. They looked more like flats but Yugi wasn't about to argue on how they looked. He switched his footwear and found he was actually content with how there was less of a chance of the wrappings unraveling around his feet.

 

“Better.” Came Bakura's remark. Yugi casted him a look before walking towards him.

 

Pulling the hood of the cloak over his head, Yugi gave Bakura a rather unimpressed look. “Let's get going, Bakura. If this goes horribly, I want to get it over with.”

 

Bakura lifted his head in a brief sound of acknowledgement as he stood up from the floor.

 

“Fine then but I win the bet if all goes as planned.”

 

Yugi lifted a brow at him cooly. “There is no bet; not on a half witted plan such as yours.”

 

The miniscule flinch the thief gave didn’t go unnoticed by Yugi. “When did you become so-..  _ Conceited _ ?”

 

Bakura didn’t receive an answer as Yugi stepped outside.

* * *

* * *

 

 

The last time Yugi had wandered around the bazaar was back in the last fight with Bakura and Zorc. The people occupying the streets couldn’t see him then but now he had to hide. He was clearly visible to them this time. The heat had been just as bad as it was now, but Yugi wasn’t left skin bare to roast in the sun's rays. The cloak provided a bit of relief which he was thankful for. Yugi could still feel himself sweating but it was much preferred over feeling his skin nearly burning off.

 

He was sure if his skin was still pale, it would’ve been so much worse. Yugi would practically be a lobster and sunburned. His whole body would’ve suffered, not just his feet and hands.

 

Yugi caught a few curious looks towards him but they were mainly just people passing by. They probably thought he was a bit crazy to be wearing a cloak during the day. Most wore them at night when it was cooler.

 

Still, it wasn’t uncommon for people to decide to wear them during the day every now and then so they didn’t find him all that unusual. Unless they considered Yugi a thief roaming the streets as Yugi has noticed a few people had shifted away from him suspiciously.

 

Yugi didn’t want to be thought of as a thief but he couldn’t just pull off the hood. Not for fear of being thought of as an imposter. Perhaps, with some stroke of luck, they would believe Yugi was some kind of long lost relative to Atem. But at the same time, Yugi didn’t want them to think much of him. Just another face on the streets.

 

An image of Atem’s face came to mind and Yugi ended up smiling to himself. Happy to get to see him again. Even if Bakura’s plan seemed completely disastrous.

 

He believes he remembers Atem saying something along the lines of them being chosen by the gods within their mother’s wombs. Yuugi still shook his head at the nonsense but a small part of him believed it to be so. Especially with all that has happened, Yugi wouldn’t put the thought on the back burner completely.

 

Being so lost in thought, Yuugi bumped into Bakura’s back and was rudely pulled from the memories he was replaying within his mind’s eye. Bakura didn’t offer any sort of movement to scold Yuugi for not paying attention. Brows furrowing, Yuugi lifted himself up onto his tiptoes, ignoring the painful stretch of his blisters in favor of looking over or around Bakura’s broad shoulders.

 

In the distance, Yugi could see decorated horses trotting towards the village. The people were quickly making way for whoever was riding said horses. One looked like priest Seto. In his usual garbs save for his hat. Maybe he had misplaced it or this festival was casual in a sense, yuugi didn’t know. Perhaps it wasn’t even Seto, Yugi couldn’t remember what they really looked like.

 

A sudden pain rocked through Yuugi’s legs and he was forced to crouch, rubbing at the soles of his feet after slipping off his shoes. The sand was warm but not unbearably hot but the pain only grew so Yuugi ended up having to shove his shoes back on. He would have to deal with the aching mixture of dull and sharp pain for now.

 

The commotion around him became louder in volume and Yuugi felt disoriented the moment he stood up. There were people shoving them back without really meaning too but Bakura took it in stride and helped Yuugi stay up right.

 

“Come on.” Bakura whispered, moving Yuugi along before the boy could really get a good look at what was going on. “This is our chance, everyone’s too occupied to notice us.”

 

Yuugi groaned. “This plan isn’t going to  _ work _ .”

 

Bakura didn’t say anything as he continued to lead Yuugi through the crowd. The hand against Yuugi’s back was an insistent push, navigating him through the people loudly cheering for their Pharaoh and the Priests. It seemed to be a special occasion. Perhaps Atem was visiting someone as they all seemed less dressed from what Yuugi could sort of make out. Visiting whom, Yuugi did not know. He did realize that he hadn’t spotted Mana anywhere. Usually she had been close by Mahaad from what he could tell from his brief memories before the bigger battle occured.

 

They got a good bit of ways through the crowd before Bakura found him stopping at one of the market stands. Yuugi only noticed when he bumped into the other man’s back. Frowning, Yuugi turned his attention from the crowd to Bakura, noticing him staring at a rather nice looking pair of shoes. Bakura’s own seemed worn. At least, the ones he was currently wearing.

 

Yugi could practically see Bakura’s fingers itching to snatch them up.

 

“Bakura, you really shouldn’t…” Yugi warned, tugging at Bakura to break his attention from the shoes. But as soon as the words left him, Bakura had already snatched them up and proceeded to grab Yugi’s arm to drag him away. Yugi could hear the angry yelling of the merchant behind them. They had seemed to be a gift set to the side for the Pharaoh himself. It wasn't uncommon for the village people to offer gifts they hope would be of use for their king.

 

Yugi’s heart skipped a beat in fear. He couldn't understand what the merchant was yelling but he could feel everyone's attention on them now. He heard chatter cease and a moment later, he collided with Bakura’s back again. But this time he wasn't able to gather his bearings as he felt hands grabbing his wrists and yanking him back, separating both him and Bakura. The sun soon blinded him, causing him to squint. The hood of the cloak he wore had been yanked away and there was a collective gasp around them. Yugi really wasn't sure what had happened in such a short time but he could hear noise. Voices though it sounded like gibberish to him, furthering his bafflement. He glanced to the side to find Bakura struggling. He didn't seem the happiest as the guards forced him down onto his knees.

 

Having his head suddenly forcefully turned, Yugi winced. Kaiba? No, Seto, was seeming to take a good look at his face. Seto was asking him a question judging by the tone but Yugi could only look confused. He didn't dare speak and put further suspicion on himself.

 

“Yugi, he's asking who you are.” Bakura’s voice caught Yugi’s attention and he glanced towards him then back to Seto.

 

He had a thought of pretending he simply couldn't hear but he had already acknowledged Bakura speaking to him so the idea would be fruitless. Yugi hesitantly opened his mouth. “Yugi.”

 

Seto repeated his name. Yugi nodded slightly and Seto let go of his face. With an uneven, nervous breath, Yugi stumbled along as he was dragged by the Guard holding him. The unsteady steps and balance was beginning to hurt the blisters on his feet but he didn't dare just let them drag him off. They had such a tight grip on his arms, he'd definitely bruise if he allowed them to do so. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him. He found himself wondering why until he remembered, oh, he looks like Atem.

 

It was clear they were not related, Yugi’s face was much too round while Atem seemed sharp and structured. He sighed, wondering if the natural reddish color of his hair really did look like Atem’s. Back then, Yugi saw Atem with the same tricolored hair he had but considering his own wasn't dyed, perhaps Atem’s hair was much like his own now that Atem knew him as himself and not as Yugi. Yugi had seen his reflection in the water of the barrel back in Bakura’s home. Not a blond streak in sight. He really couldn't recognize himself.

 

Yugi kept his face downward until he heard someone step down from the man-carried carriage that held Pharaoh Atem. His heart sped up to the point he could hear it in his ears. Atem wouldn't know him. He'd be angry with him, wouldn't he? Many thoughts ran through his mind and continued doing so before they screeched to a halting stop the moment Yugi looked up.

 

Atem looked nearly identical to him, if not more defined. The tricolored hair was gone, replaced with the fiery reddish dark colored strands instead. Even so, Yugi could spot a few lighter locks of hair. Perhaps partial albinism? Yugi didn't know but he figured it would explain just how red Atem’s eyes were. Bakura's plan would've utterly failed. Yugi briefly humored himself thinking perhaps this really wasn't Bakura's plan and he had a better one up his sleeve that he didn't get to execute.

 

Yugi could only stare. Even with the harsh sun’s light forcing him to squint against the image walking before him, Yugi did his best to take in every detail until his eyes could no longer take it. He squeezed them shut and looked down at the sand. He simply couldn't handle how bright it was outside.

 

A deep baritone voice broke through, speaking words that sounded too complex. Yugi didn't know what he was saying but the Guard releasing him gave him a good guess. No longer being lifted up, Yugi stumbled as his own balance returned. Pain etched across his face due to his feet. Yugi glanced back to find Bakura only motioning for the boy to look back because Atem was speaking to him.

 

He tried to look back up towards the Pharaoh but he couldn't maintain eye contact without his eyes hurting.

 

“I..” Yugi started, dropping to his knees in front of Atem out of respect. Atem did not remember him so it wouldn't do well if Yugi were too casual. “I cannot understand you.”

 

Yugi couldn't see the puzzled look on Atem's face upon hearing the language the boy spoke. It caused Atem to visibly hesitate. He took a quick glance around the crowd, suddenly nervous about what he should do with this boy. Making a rash decision, he barked orders to the guards. A moment's pause and he heard Atem say something else and Yugi was soon picked up entirely.

 

He didn't know what was going on but he was somewhat relieved to not have to walk.

 

Looking up towards Atem once more, he swore he caught a showing of fondness on the man’s face. But he couldn't make sure because it seemed that the sun was always behind Atem. As if looking upon him was a crime for Yugi’s sight.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think so far? Feel free to lemme know whatever ya think. You can also follow me @Millenniumglow_ on twitter. I tend to draw a lot for my aus ;;v ;;


End file.
